


One Good Thing About Orlais

by GreyWardenMorgan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenMorgan/pseuds/GreyWardenMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is regretting her decision to assist Tallis. Chateau Haine is everything she hates about Orlais and only Anders is keeping her sane during the dinner reception. When they discover only two rooms have been prepared for the party of four, Hawke decides to room with Anders - a choice that brings them together in earnest for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Thing About Orlais

“Unfortunately, we only have two rooms prepared for you and your… _companions_.” The elf barely suppressed a sneer, and not for the first time Hawke was reminded of her profound distaste for Orlesians. The entire evening had been punctuated with slights, some more barbed than others, and her patience was all but spent.

They had arrived shortly before dusk, tired and irritated from the long trek up the mountainside. There were half a dozen ornate wheelhouses arranged about the gate; evidence of the other guests, high born Orlesians with various degrees of clout who couldn’t possibly be expected to walk the path. Hawke had had every intention of disregarding the invitation to the wyvern hunt when she’d received it two weeks ago, but an unexpected encounter with an elf named Tallis changed all that. _I must have some kind of disease,_ she thought, _a beacon which draws crazy people to me and compels me to assist them._

Several of the Duke’s servants waited around the gate to accept the late arrivals, and there was thinly veiled contempt on their faces as Hawke and her companions approached. She could almost guess what they were whispering to one another – “That must be the… ech… Fereldan.” The reception didn’t get any warmer once inside. When presented to Duke Prosper, he casually identified Anders as Hawke’s “manservant.” Bethany he referred to as “little Hawke” in a less than endearing tone. He outright ignored Tallis, apparently thinking her too insignificant to acknowledge. He at least maintained some level of propriety with Hawke, being familiar with her achievements in Kirkwall. “How exquisite it is to see you again, Mistress Hawke. I expect you’ll be asked to share the story of your conquest several times tonight. Many of my guests would enjoy a tale of Qunari defeat!” He laughed and bowed slightly before turned to converse with another ornately dressed Orlesian noble. 

The ensuing reception and dinner was a nightmare. Some of the guests tentatively approached Hawke for introductions, their curiosity temporarily overcoming their disdain for foreigners. Most sniffed or raised eyebrows at their group, leaning together to speak in conspiratorial tones to wonder how they could have possibly warranted an invitation. The food was decadent and the wine superb, but the surrounding company soured Hawke’s mood and she found it difficult to enjoy them much through her seething. Sensing her contempt, Anders leaned over and murmured in a mock Orlesian accent, “You must try ze cheese! Eet tastes of ‘artbreak and deespair!” Hawke tried to stifle her laughter, the end result being a loud and most-unladylike snort. He flashed a victorious smile and spent the remainder of the dinner entertaining her with similar descriptions. Bethany watched them from across the table. They were shoulder to shoulder, speaking together softly and sharing jokes. They were in love, madly, and everyone knew it. It’s only a matter of time before they admit it to themselves, she reasoned.

As the table was cleared, the Duke stood and delivered a short speech. He thanked his guests for arriving and promised an exciting hunt on the morrow. After a final toast, they rose from the table and servants stepped forward to lead each party to their respective chambers for the night.

Hawke sighed and returned to the moment. The elf was frowning at her, still awaiting a response, and it was with some effort she bit back her anger. “Two rooms are more than sufficient. We are most grateful for the Duke’s hospitality,” she replied through a forced smile. There was a brief exchange of glances between her companions – _who was supposed to go where?_ – before Hawke took Anders’ arm and led him to one of the rooms. She looked back to nod at Bethany and Tallis, indicating the chamber across the hall. “Sleep well, sister, Tallis. We’ll see you bright and early.” And with that she marched through the threshold with her bewildered mage and kicked the door shut without waiting for a response.

The chamber was elegant. A large, richly appointed canopy bed was directly across from them. It was centered on a wall, the face of which was covered entirely with two identical and immense mirrors. The room was lit by two brass braziers, one in front of each mirror. Ornate tapestries covered the remaining walls, depicting verdant woods and mountain ranges. Stags, bears, birds, rabbits, even a wyvern wandered among the tree and peak filled landscapes. Their belongings were laid out near a large vanity. The most exciting discovery, however, waited in the corner. Hawke let out a strangled cry of happiness at the sight of a large copper tub, filled to the top with steaming water. 

Anders clucked his tongue and folded his arms across his chest. “And if I want a bath as well?”

Hawk’s mind was momentarily taken over by the image of Anders lowering his naked body into the water. Oh, Maker, how often she wondered what was going on under those robes of his. Many times she had stared at the skin of his throat disappearing underneath the collar, wishing she could see more. She shook her head and forced herself back to reality. She must have had a strange look on her face because Anders’ smile had vanished. He was looking at her… differently. There was a tension there, a heat. Had she betrayed her thoughts somehow? A blush colored her cheeks, but surely that wasn’t enough…

She smiled and walked toward him, playfully shoving him backward. “What happened to chivalry? Ladies first and all that?”

“Oh, I _always_ make sure the lady goes first,” he quipped. Was he flirting with her? Perhaps he was finally tired of rebuffing her advances and innuendos. Her pulse quickened at the thought. Suddenly she had an idea; a means to test his resolve.

“Well, then it’s settled! I promise I won’t take long.” 

He sighed and shook his head, teasingly mumbling about how she always got her way. He made to recline on the bed while she walked over to the tub. She pulled off each boot, and then unlaced her corseted blouse. As she began to pull the shirt over her head, she heard the bed creak behind her. She smiled against the fabric as it brushed by her face. Tossing the blouse aside, she made to pull down her leggings. That’s when Anders cleared his throat.

“Do… you want me to find a folding partition, to give you some… ah… privacy?” His voice sounded deep and throaty, and Hawke shivered as goose bumps erupted over her skin.

“Why, am I making you uncomfortable?” She looked back over her shoulder with a serious expression.

“No!” he exclaimed, then suddenly made to seem more casual. “I mean, no. Not at all. I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I’m fine.” She smiled at him and turned back to her task. His tawny eyes drank in the sight of her skin and he swallowed hard. He shouldn’t be looking, he told himself, but he couldn’t help it. For years, he’d been dreaming of this very vision and Maker be damned if he was going to squander the opportunity. There was a flagon of ruby red wine on a table near the bed. He leaned over and poured a glass. His gaze never left her. 

She plucked pins from her hair and let the raven waves fall over her shoulders. She seductively pulled her leggings down, bending over and then stepping out of the cloth puddled at her feet. Tugging the breast band over her head, she turned ever so slightly to allow him a quick view of the side of her chest before turning back to the water. She fought a sudden wave of modesty when it came time to pull down her smallclothes and her fingers hesitated at her waist. She glanced back over her shoulder to find him watching her with burning eyes. He hurriedly looked away, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and muttering something incomprehensible. She stifled a triumphant smile; his expression was all the encouragement she needed. She turned back and slid her smallclothes down, letting them fall to the floor. 

She stepped gingerly into the hot water and eased herself down, sighing with contentment. She submerged up to her neck and felt her muscles unwind with the heat. Closing her eyes and resting the back of her head against the side of tub, she stretched her aching legs. She stayed this way for several minutes, running through a fantasy in her head. She imagined Anders crossing the room and kneeling down by the tub naked, slipping his arms into the water to touch her all over…

Across the room, he was entertaining a similar notion. Seeing the soft curve of her ass before she stepped into the tub was agony and ecstasy rolled into one glorious moment. His self-control was hanging by a thread. If she was trying to tempt him, she’d done her job and then some; his body was responding with ardor. He traced his bottom lip with his finger, watching her uncoil in the water. 

Her arms rested on the side of the tub glistening wet, her long, thin fingers dripping water on the floor. Anders imagined kissing each fingertip before making his way up her arm to her soft shoulders. His eyes wandered over her profile, her throat, her collar bones and the inch or so of soft skin below before the rest of her body was immersed, hidden under the light reflecting on the water’s surface. Every now and again, she would take a deep breath and the top of her breasts would break the surface. His cock was straining against the front of his smallclothes and he shifted uncomfortably. The bed made an audible creak.

Hawke’s eyes fluttered open at the sound and she looked over at him sheepishly. “I’m sorry! I promised not to take long and here I am, idly soaking!” She splashed some water on the floor as she reached for a copper tray attached to the tub. It held dried flowers for perfuming the water and two hunks of scented white soap. After a few minutes of hurried scrubbing, she felt sufficiently clean.

There was a pile of lush towels on a rack near the tub. She grabbed one and glanced back at Anders. He’d risen from the bed and was standing on the far side with his back to her, draining the last of his wine. She rose out of the water and wrapped the towel around her body. Leaving a trail of damp footprints, she walked to the bed and leaned against one of the posts. Anders turned at the sound of her approach and let out a shaky breath.

Hawke gestured over her shoulder toward the tub. “All yours.”

“Finally,” he said in feigned frustration. 

As he passed her, she caught his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. “Hurry,” she said breathlessly. For a few heartbeats, they just stared at each other. All of his reservations, his reasons for rebuffing her advances, his sacrifice so she could have someone worthy, it was all forgotten at her stare. A nod was all he could manage in response. He had decided; he didn’t just want her. He needed her.

She felt pleasantly lightheaded as she made her way to the vanity. She pulled a brush through her long hair and watched Anders’ disrobing reflection in the mirror. Too many buckles and laces, she thought. His practiced fingers made fast work of them, however, and Hawke’s mouth dropped as his skin was exposed bit by bit. 

She’d entertained many fantasies about Anders, but his true form was always a bit of mystery thanks to his penchant for wearing multiple layers. Even her most flattering imaginings came up short. His skin looked criminally soft, the swells and peaks of muscle in his arms and back surprising her, _I always thought mages were soft,_ the broad, smooth expanse of his shoulders… he was profoundly well-built. His robes fell to the floor in a heap, revealing his athletic legs and firm ass. He seemed to deliberately keep his back to her, and she wondered if this was revenge for her earlier teasing. Little did she know he was simply working to conceal his extreme arousal.

Anders watched her mill about the room as he relaxed in the water. She finished brushing her hair, arranged their clothes for tomorrow’s hunt, poured herself a glass of wine and examined the tapestries more closely. He was pleased to see she simply moved about still wrapped in her towel rather than changing into nightclothes. He wanted more than anything to see that towel removed. He’d been delirious with lust for her for years, lying awake each night wishing she was with him. Suddenly urgent, he ran the soap over his body and rose from the water.

Hawke heard the water splash and turned to see Anders standing in the tub, gloriously naked. His chin was tilted down and he was looking up at her through wet eyelashes. The light from the brazier painted his skin gold and he looked nothing less than godlike. Water droplets ran down his body, through the light dusting of hair on his chest and stomach, and Hawke followed them with her eyes. She gasped at the sight of his erect cock, thick and heavy at the juncture of his legs. The heat that had been steadily growing between her thighs flared and she felt her knees weaken.

“Drop your towel, love,” he murmured as he stepped out onto the floor. Without hesitation, she let the linen fall and they moved together in a few long strides. His mouth found hers and he slid his tongue passed her lips. She moaned against him and pressed her body to his, warm and wet, and ran her hands down his chest. He kissed her deeply, passionately, before tracing the curve of her jaw with his lips. He continued down her neck, whispering her name against her skin, gently biting her collarbone and shoulder, running his hands over her back and kneading her ass. She tilted her head back to allow him better access to her soft throat and he nipped and licked the delicate flesh. 

Hawke took his hands into her own and walked backward toward the bed. She lay back on the mattress and for a moment, he stood above her admiring her body. Her full breasts moved up and down in rhythm with her panting and a soft flush crept down her chest. Her tucked waist flowed down into smooth, round hips. There was powerful strength in there, but she maintained all the feminine curves and swells. 

Her legs were together, flat against the bed. He leaned forward and slipped a hand between her calves, slowly easing her knees apart, revealing her beautiful sex. He let out a guttural groan at the sight of her. The perfume of her arousal was driving him wild. He looked up into her face, silently asking.

She was breathless, but managed a single word. “ _Yes…_ ”

He climbed onto the bed between her legs, kissing his way up her thigh. She leaned up onto her elbows, watching his lips move toward her warm center. “Yes,” she repeated, more insistent now. His eyes locked on hers as he slid his tongue between her soft folds. He lapped at her, teasing her clit with slow strokes. She tossed her head back and her hands clutched at the blankets as she tried to gain purchase. He moved one hand up to the back of her knee and gently opened her hips further to expose more of her delicious flower. He reveled in the gasping moans, taking cues from her body on what she wanted more of. He felt her legs begin to tremble and her body tense. He slipped a finger inside her and pushed against the sweet spot toward her belly. Her back arched and her chest heaved and she cursed and prayed in frantic voice as the fire grew inside her. He felt her walls squeezing his finger and he redoubled his efforts, intent on sending her over the edge.

The waves of pleasure exploded from her center, washing over her from head to toe. Anders continued licking and sucking and teasing until she fell back onto the bed in a boneless heap. He kissed her hips, then up the center of her stomach. When he reached her magnificent chest, he delicately ran a tongue over her nipples. She arched her back and offered herself up to him freely. Her skin was still hypersensitive from the powerful orgasm and his tongue was perfection. She let out a long sigh and wound her fingers through his hair, pulling his face up to hers. They traded exquisite kisses for several moments before she maneuvered out from under his body. In one smooth motion, she pushed him onto his back and climbed up to straddle his lap. 

“My turn,” she purred.

She brushed her breasts over his chest and stomach as she crawled down the bed. She settled herself between his legs. Ever so gently she gripped the base of his thick erection and lowered her lips to the head. He watched the tip disappear into her mouth and felt the warm, wet sensation of her tongue swirling around him. His eyes rolled back and he hissed through his teeth as she took more of his cock. Concurrently stroking him with her hand, she worked him in and out of her mouth, teasing the head with soft licks and kisses, running a flat tongue down the underside of his shaft. She let out a long, low moan and he felt the vibration of her passion through to his spine. She caressed his sac with her free hand and felt him further harden against her tongue. She devoured him like a woman starved. 

Anders felt a tightening in his groin, a precursor to his own climax. . “Wait, wait, _wait wait wait wait_ …” he panted.

Hawke grinned up at him wickedly. She moved up the bed to kiss him, and he guided her onto her back when their lips met. Her heart was pounding as he settled in the cradle between her legs. He gently ran the head of his cock up and down the length of her slick sex, making them both shiver with desire. Finally she felt the heat and pressure of him at her opening. He flexed his hips and slowly buried himself inside of her. She cried out at the feel of him filling her up, a sweet pain due to his enormous size.

He leaned forward to look into her face with concern coloring his handsome features. “Am I hurting you?”

“Maker, no – you feel… you feel…” She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his hips tightly against hers. He groaned at the clenching heat surrounding him. “You feel _fucking incredible_ , Anders,” she gasped.

The way she felt, the way she looked, the way she breathed his name… it was more than he had ever dreamed of. He braced his hands on the bed on either side of her shoulders and began to pump in and out of her. It was an agonizingly slow pace at first. He was drowning in the sensation of sheathing himself completely within her, using his full length with each stroke. He watched her breasts gently rock with the motion of his thrusts. Hawke rolled her hips in time with his, grinding against him and whimpering with pleasure. She was watching him drive in and out of her with dark, hungry eyes, and realized there was a deeper heat beginning to pool in her belly. Her body reflexively tightened around his erection and he growled in response. She brought her legs up over his shoulders and grabbed at his waist, urging him to go faster, deeper, harder, and he was more than eager to oblige. It wasn’t long before he was pounding into her, losing the fight for control. She was calling his name over and over again, shuddering and arching and squeezing him. Watching and feeling her orgasm made him come undone. He exploded inside of her, erratically pumping and panting and groaning. When his body finally relaxed, he collapsed onto the bed beside her.

They recovered wrapped in one another’s arms. He kissed her forehead and breathed her in. “I love you,” he blurted out, before he lost his nerve.

She giggled, a musical sound, and his heart fluttered in his chest. “Finally!” she cried. “He admits it!”

It was his turn to laugh now. “And?”

“And… now I’m hungry?” she offered.

“Funny, Hawke. That’s very charming.”

“I love you, too,” she murmured, and she nuzzled his throat. “We should do this again. In fact, we should do this all the time. You should move in.”

He tilted her chin up with a finger and looked into her face. “Are you serious? You’d declare to everyone that you love me, an apostate?”

In response, she kissed him lightly and nodded.

They started to drift off, entangled and in love, when Hawke spoke again. “Anders?”

“Mm?”

“When you move in, we should get you a cat.” And with that she was asleep.


End file.
